Dean's Punishment
by Roscoson
Summary: Dean breaks up Alex and Mitchie and is punished accordingly
1. Chapter 1

Dean's Punishment.

A/N: Hey there fellow readers and writers. This story is actually being adapted from Player's Game chapter 43 which is a story from another author that I am having trouble remembering the name of. Anyway the story will cross over three different worlds starting with The Avengers. Next he will visit Game of Thrones and finally he will be recruited by Hades before being locked away in Tartarus. Now the story begins.

Disclaimer: No idea is mine they are the property of Marvel, HBO and Rick Riordan.

Nemesis, goddess of revenge, watched as both girls were heartbroken by Dean Moriarty and decided he needed to be punished. She opened international god communications and set a signal for Asgard. Odin received the message and decided his adopted son Loki will be in charge of this job. Loki was sent to Earth and found Dean outside. He absorbed Dean and went to The Avengers where he arrived just in time to get a shield in the face.

"You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing over people we had a little disagreement." Said a man wearing a star spangled outfit.

"Ah the solider." Loki said while looking at Captain America. Then there was a loud roaring sound and a black aircraft equal parts plane and helicopter dropped into view. Loki fires a shot at it from his scepter which the aircraft dodges and Captain America throws his shield which Loki deflects causing him and Dean to get punched in the face by the Captain. Loki manages to throw Captain America on the ground and then in the aircraft the computer showed 'system override'

"Agent Romanoff did you miss me?" Ironman/ Tony Stark said sarcastically as he flew into the fight and fired a shot that hit both Loki and Dean. When Loki realized it was two against one he gave up. As they were heading back Captain America turned to Stark and said.

"Fury didn't tell me he was bringing you in."

"Fury doesn't have to tell you everything." Stark said.

Just then there was a flash of lightening and Loki looked scared.

"Afraid of a little lightening?" Captain America asked not at all concerned

"I'm not much a fan of what follows." Loki said sounding not worried at all.

Just then there was the sound of something landing on top of the craft and Ironman opened the back and a man in a cape and armor carrying a double ended hammer. He grabbed Loki and jumped out while spinning the hammer. Ironman gets ready to follow but Captain America Said.

"We need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan. Attack." Ironman said as he flew out the back of the craft.

Captain America grabbed a parachute and started to put it on while Romanoff said.

"I'd sit this one out Cap."

"Don't see how I can."

"Those guys are from legend. They're basically gods."

There's only one god and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." After that he jumped out of the back too.

Loki landed hard and skidded on the ground with Thor on top of him. Thor talked with Loki for a bit and finally said.

"Listen well brother-." He was interrupted as he was tackled to the ground by Ironman and they fell off the cliff where Loki was and landed apart. Thor looked at Ironman and said.

"Do you know what you have interrupted man of metal?"

"Um Shakespeare in the park. Does mother know you weareth her drapes?" Ironman said. Thor was quite mad that he shot Ironman with lightening and Jarvis said.

"_Suit at 400 % capacity sir."_

"How about that." Stark said as he fired a large blast of energy at Thor. Captain America then landed and said.

How about you put down the hammer and we can talk?"

"Yeah no he loves his hammer." Ironman said before Thor hit him with the hammer and sent him flying. Then Thor shouted.

"You want me to put the hammer down!"

He charged at Captain America and raised the hammer while the Captain raised his shield and as they connected there was a large flash and a large wind blew Ironman further back and Loki into a rock face. When the light disappeared Thor and Captain America are standing in a small crater. They all head back to headquarters where Loki ends up locked in a cage and Fury said.

"In case you don't understand anything let me clear it up. You try to break it, you so much as scratch that glass." He presses a button and the floor opens up.

"Five thousand meters down in a steel trap."

"Very impressive not built for me I think."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

You will see. I am ultimate power."

Fury started to leave and said in a tone that didn't say he was going to do what was said.

"Let me know if ultimate power wants a magazine or something."

Everyone else had been watching this on a screen except for Stark. Finally it turned off and Captain America said sarcastically.

"Well good thing he's not crazy."

"Be careful how you speak. He may be your prisoner but he is still my brother. Thor said while pointing his hammer at the captain.

"He's killed eighty people in two days." Agent Romanoff said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"He's adopted." Thor said in his defense. Just then Stark walked in and said after walking past the group.

"That man is playing Gallagher. Thought we wouldn't notice but we did." He said pointing to a random crew member. Stark walked forward to where Fury usually stood. Then he covered one eye placed a small device on to the side while saying.

"How does Fury see all of these?"

"He turns."

"Sounds exhausting."

Later Stark and Dr. Banner are working together and just discovered what shield was doing with the energy from the Tesserack when the ship was hit. Loki escaped and killed someone in the process while trying to kill Thor. Dr. Banner had transformed into The Hulk and started destroying the ship until he was lured out and fell to the ground. He survived and was found in an abandoned building by a security guard and said.

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"No but scared a lot of pigeons. Are you an alien?"

"No I'm not an alien."

"Then my friend you have a condition."

Later back at Stark tower where the machine had opened a wormhole Stark was trying to stall Loki for a bit. He changed out of his armor and walked in.

"Don't tell me you're going to try to appeal to my better nature are you?" Loki asked.

"Actually I'm going to threaten you."

"You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yes but it has some wear and tear. Do you want a drink? I'm going to have one."

"Would you stop stalling?"

"No threatening. There is a group we call ourselves the Avengers a work in progress but let's do a head count. Your brother the demigod, a super soldier clearly a living legend, a guy with severe anger management issues, a couple of master assassins and you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"I have an army." Loki said

"We have a Hulk." Stark countered.

"As I was saying if we can't defend the Earth we sure will avenge it."

Loki threw Stark off the building when Stark's new suit caught up with him and he flew off to take care of the army now pouring out of the wormhole. The rest of them land a few minutes later with Banner joining them later. Then Ironman said.

"Now that Banner is here I'm Bringing the party to you."

A large creature rounds the corner chasing Ironman and the Black Widow said.

"I don't see how that's a party."

"Banner this might be a good time to get mad." Captain America said.

"The secret is I'm always mad." Banner transformed into The Hulk and punched the creature causing it to scrunch up. After that Captain America gave orders.

"Black Arrow we need you to be up high to give us a bird's eye view, Starr I need you on the perimeter anything gets more than two blocks out turn it back or turn it to ash."

Stark grabbed Black Arrow and said.

"Better clench up Legolas."

Captain America continued.

"Thor you got the lightening try to bottle neck that portal, Black Widow you and I will deal with the ground forces and Hulk smash. After quite a while of fighting and Stark sending a nuke to the alien mother ship he fell to the ground unmoving. Hulk roared and he came back to life and said.

"What happened please tell me nobody kissed me? Do you know what schwarma is? I don't but I want to try it. There's a schwarma joint just a few block down let's go there."

Captain America said.

"There is something else we have to do first."

"Right and then schwarma afterwards."

Just before Loki was taken back to Asgard Nemesis said to Dean.

"Your punishment is not over yet.

First chapter is finally finished. Please review and tell me which Game of Thrones episode you want either Battle of the Blackwater or the Red Wedding. So until next time. Goodbye and good health to you.


	2. Authors Note

A/N: I know this story has had 97 views from 89 visitors and only one of you has taken time to get to a computer or smartphone and leave a review. If you are reading it on a computer you have no reason not to leave a review. If you are reading it on a smartphone and didn't know you could leave a review, now you do. If you are reading it on a phone that is older than a smartphone then it's understandable that you can't but there must be some way to get to a computer. Try using one of your schools computers at lunchtime or try an Internet Café. So please send reviews because I am not a mind reader.


	3. Chapter 2

Dean's Punishment Chapter 2 the Red Wedding

A/N: Hey there guys I had to decide which one since none of the reviews I got were much help. I decided to do the Red Wedding rather than the Battle of the Blackwater because there is more pain in the Wedding. Also I missed out a few things in the last chapter that happened to Loki. A couple of reviews asked where Dean was. He was inside Loki feeling all the pain. For everything Loki felt watch The Avengers. Now onto the story.

While Robb Stark and his men were busy trying to save their lives Grey Wind, Robb's Dire wolf was trapped in the stable. Dean wondered why he had a pounding headache and realised that he was inside Grey Wind and he had been banging his head against the doors trying to escape. Dean heard five sets of feet heading towards the stable and then noticed something poking through the top. Suddenly he heard the sound of quarrels or bolts being released from crossbows and felt five jolts of pain form where they hit the wolf. A little while later the wolf died and Dean was left in darkness thinking that his punishment was finally over. However an hour later he heard the door open and felt what seemed to be a dull axe blade start to cut into his neck and felt everything the pain of it slamming in the slow speed and the laughing of the person cutting the neck. The Head was finally parted from the wolf and Dean was released but the man who killed the wolf wasn't about to let a possible Stark banner man escape and cut him across the legs. Arms went next finally he raised a sword from above his head and stabbed Dean straight through the heart. Dean now thought the punishment was over now that he was dead. However he was transported to the underworld where Hades said.

"If you think you were being punished before wait a few minutes then tell me it was hard before."

Sorry this chapter is short. I had to focus on pain so I just chose the most painful moment I could remember from that episode. If you have any ideas about what tasks Hades can have Dean do before he is permanently ended please let me know. So until next time. Goodbye and good health to you.


End file.
